shake up christmas
by MJ Lynn
Summary: (based off of train's music video for their song shake up christmas) sorry if i try to give a summary it gives it all away it's a christmas one though


**_I do not own this or sorta the plot or victorious because I am basing it off of Trains song Shake up Christmas. IDK I guess I'm in a Christmas type mood._**

Tori's POV

I had been waiting in line for over two hours for _Train's _Christmas concert when I was only a few people away and the evil ticket booth man spun the sign saying _sold out. _All of us groaned and I sighed and went home. I grabbed a magic marker and cardboard and made a sign _in the holiday spirit I need extra tix. _I stood on the sidewalk. That was how I found my boyfriend.

Beck's POV

I had been waiting for a least ten minutes for my friend to come so we could get into the _Train _Christmas concert. I had bought my tickets in advance that way we both could get in. his name was André but knowing his girlfriend (my ex) Jade he wouldn't be able to go since it was so close to Christmas. I didn't blame her but me being in a rush I forgot my cell phone. I was thankful that André didn't show up because that's how I found my girlfriend.

4 hours back

Tori's POV

I sighed and stood in line wearing a red coat and while leggings with a pair of little black heels that that covered just above my ankle, I wore a white beanie hat and black gloves as I shivered and the fourth guy poked me in the butt. I smacked him out of line "accidently." I watched as I got closer and closer. Soon I TORI VEGA will get to see TRAIN LIVE…

I swear my life will soon be complete.

As I waited my friend Cat walked by and I smiled. "hey cat can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"sure Tor what is it?" Cat replied she looked adorable. She wore a rose pink jacket with skinny jeans and black knee high boots with a brown knitted hat and some brown gloves.

"can you get me a coffee at dunkin donuts?" I asked and handed her money and she smiled.

"sure I'll be right back." Cat said and ran into dunkin donuts and grabbed me an pumpkin spice mocha and I swear I almost jumped out of line to thank her.

"thanks cat sooooooo much I owe you." I kept repeating over and over again until Cat grabbed my shoulders and shook them.

"stop acting like me… okay your seeing Train you have a reason to be screaming." Cat replied and we both jumped and screamed. The guy beside me slapped my arm and we squealed louder.

Beck's POV

"so man you gonna come with me to the concert or what?" I asked and André laughed.

"talk like Beck not like ghetto beck." André replied and I laughed. "yeah I'll probably make unless the which has plans to visit her mother."

"that would suck." I replied, Jade's mom is even worse that Jade… I didn't know that was possible until I met them.

"yeah man I already met her once and she already met me and you know what she does, she tries to cut my hair in while I sleep." André groaned. Just then the devil came down.

"hey Jade." I said casually and she laughed.

"hey Beck merry Christmas." Jade said and I laughed.

"I'm gonna grab a coffee I'll be back." I said and drove to dunkin donuts and I saw this weird girl with bright red hair whom I bumped into.

"oh I am so sorry I was getting coffee for my friend in line." She said and walked away quickly. Just then I heard screaming, like a girl had won tickets to see justin beiber. I turned and saw the redhead jumping in the air with I am assuming her friend. Wow she has a pretty friend.

"you staring at Vega?" a total stranger from behind asked me I turned around and cocked my head in confusion. "the brunette screaming with her friend?" The man seemed strong, he had sorta blond hair and was a little taller than me.

"oh yeah so?" I said quickly and the man smiled.

"I am the boyfriend of the red head and a good friend of hers and she's single she was my second choice if I got to date anyone." The man said and I laughed.

"I gotta say she's easy on the eyes." I replied and both of us laughed.

"I have had to pretend multiple times I was her boyfriend, I'm Josh." The man said and I sighed.

"Beck." I replied as I grabbed my coffee and left. I went home and got ready for the concert.

Tori's POV

I was five people away from getting in, then the dastardly ticket man flipped his stupid sign saying sold out. I sighed and got a cardboard piece and wrote _in the holiday spirit got extra tix?" _and I stood as people walked by and I sighed. Just then I saw Cat and her facial expression dropped.

"the evil ticket man wasn't it?" she said and I nodded. She walked away and I kept my sign up for hope. Then the ground tilted and a man bumped into me and my sign fell out of my hands as I fell. I got up and found two tickets in my hands. "I am so sorry here let's trade." I said and went to hand him the tickets but he only took one and tossed the sign.

"your coming with me." he said and I looked at him in shock as we walked.

"seriously thank you so much this means the world to me." I began babbling as we got in I looked down. "I'm Tori."

"I'm beck you wanna go out sometime?" he asked and I smiled.

"yeah how about this be our first date?" I asked and he laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist protectively as we swayed to the beat.

"sure why not you wanna come back to my place I got some good movies?" he asked and I squealed.

"I love movies sure." I replied and we jumped and danced to the beat. As the concert ended we got into his car and drove back to his place. It was a tiny apartment on Second Street. His arm stayed around my waist as we made our way to his apartment. When we got in we were shocked for me to see strangers but they must be his friends. All of them were wide eyed.

"I just met her, guys this is Tori, Tori this is André, Robbie and André's girlfriend Jade." Beck said cautiously. "we had came back to watch some movies."

"hi." I said politely and waved."I should go this party was meant for Beck not me here." I said and scribbled down my name, number and address. "call or come around anytime." I said and tried to get out of his grip but it just tightened. Beck whispered into my ear.

"stay please." Beck whispered and I sighed.

"are you sure?" I replied and I swear Beck smiled.

"yeah I'm sure." Beck replied and I sighed and decided to stay. We all sat on the couch. I was on beck's lap while Jade was on André's. we decided to get to know ME. so we played twenty questions.

"so do you have any hobbys?" André asked and I smiled.

"yeah I love to sing, dance and take pictures." I replied and then it was jade's turn.

"what do you hate?" Jade said and I began to think.

"ummmm long lines, earthquakes, rain, mud, those slip cover things over DVD's, Justin beiber, war, guys who touch my butt while I am in line-" I was saying before Jade interrupted me.

"I like her." was all she said, when I looked at the time I gasped.

"I have to go guys my roommate is probably freaking out right now." It was 1 am I got up and walked to the door and I was about to leave when I felt a strong but gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Beck who was shutting the door and had his coat and all that stuff on. "beck you don't have to walk me home it's okay." He shushed me and wrapped his arm around my waist as we left the building.

"did you have fun?" Beck asked and I nodded.

"yeah thanks for walking me home." I said and looked down. Then I felt two finger under my chin lifting my head so I could look him in the eyes and we kissed me gently. That was how I found my boyfriend hbu?

**_Tada another beautiful (or atleast I hope it is) one shot! I have four items that aren't one shots the rest of them ARE!_**


End file.
